


The World Changes

by amyfortuna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Short, let me write you a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus struggles to cope with loving both Sirius and Tonks during the 'lie low at Lupin's' summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Let Me Write You A Kiss' self-challenge and originally posted in a friends-locked entry on my LJ.

“Can’t we have it all back the way it was, just for a little while? Has the world changed that much?” Sirius was pacing back and forth in front of the fire like a caged animal.

Remus sat on the sofa, head bowed a little. “I’m afraid the world has changed, Padfoot,” he answered. “I…I’m in love. Or I might be. With Nymphadora.”

“So you don’t love me anymore?” Sirius stopped, looking at Remus, who glanced up.

“That’s the problem, Padfoot. You see, I do. I still do. Some part of me always has. But I also love her, even though I don’t know how she feels about it.”

Sirius sat down next to Remus, taking his hand. “Moony…” he whispered, low and intense, and then leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Remus’s. Remus gasped a little and then responded, his mouth opening.

The kiss was all too brief. Sirius cupped Remus’s face with his hands. “Mate,” he said affectionately, “could you perhaps for once in your life learn to take the moments as they come? You’re safe with me.”

Remus smiled. “I could do that,” he said.


End file.
